M'gann M'orzz
M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian, also known as Megan Morse, born Dhanus 4th, 15697 / January 17th, 1962) is a White Martian and a member of the Team. She is the niece and former protégé of J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter. Personality When she first came to Earth, Miss Martian was a bubbly, exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longed to fit in on Earth and be a member of the Team. However, being from Mars and having never really interacted with humans before, she was frequently unfamiliar with Earth customs. She felt especially uncomfortable with her telepathy, as on Mars, it is the prime form of communication. She was also quite inexperienced, and eager to please. By 2016, she has become considerably more serious but still retains her caring side. She's become more experienced and adept at using her powers, and isn't afraid to use extreme measures to extract information, without showing remorse afterwards. This changed after she did the procedure on Aqualad; still hating him for Artemis's murder, she used her mindblast on him, extracting all information from him. The discovery that he was undercover shocked her, and made her reconsider her use of her powers. She became more timid, and reluctant to use even the most basic forms of telepathy. Physical appearance Martian form Miss Martian's true appearance is that of a grotesque monster with white skin, long limbs and a hunchback. However, as a shape-shifter, she can model her appearance to her desire, which is usually that of a green-skinned female humanoid with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair, though after five years, she now keeps her hair at a shorter length, but it has since grown longer over the months. She also has freckles on her cheeks. Her former primary outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots. For covert work, she dons a long-sleeved black suit with the same red X, black shoes, and her blue cape; the overall style is similar to the clothing worn by the Martian Manhunter. While at Superman's Fortress of Solitude, her suit remained in the same style, except white. After five years, her covert ops costume became her primary outfit. Human-like form In casual situations, she takes the appearance of a green skinned high school student, wearing a white or light pink T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown or dark blue shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back. The sweater, skirt, and headband are either red, purple, or blue. She can use her shape-shifting powers to switch from one outfit to another as needed. When attending high school, she keeps her casual clothes on and merely changes her skin color to that of a Caucasian girl (her eyes, hair and freckles remain unchanged). She now wears a yellow or purple long sleeved cardigan over a white top and dark jeans. Category:A to Z Category:Heroes Category:Young Justice: Aftermath Category:Young Justice: Darkside Category:AdamantiumBladez